Ultimate Swampfire
Ultimate Swampfire is the evolved form of Swampfire. Appearance Ultimate Swampfire has the appearance of a humanoid tree instead of a walking plant like Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire's body is dark brown in color, and now has three blue gooey shells containing an organic, blue colored gel-like solution of napalm on his arms and a large one on his back, that he uses to generate blue colored flames that are about three times hotter than Swampfire's. He also has a smaller pod on his front, through which his face can be seen. Ultimate Swampfire's body is composed of petrified wood. Ultimate Swampfire wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Swampfire is more resistant to damage than Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire has lethal fire bombs on his arms which he can throw. Ultimate Swampfire can also fire a huge blue fire blast when he puts his hands together. Ultimate Swampfire is strong enough to battle Vilgax one on one. Ultimate Swampfire can propel himself underwater and in air. Ultimate Swampfire has the same plant abilities as Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire can grow things on his body, as seen in The Final Battle: Part 2. Ultimate Swampfire seems to be a lot faster than he looks, in Ben 10,000 Returns he snuck up behind Eon so fast that Eon didn't notice him. In Cosmic Destruction, Ultimate Swampfire's can make his fire bombs home in on their target like missiles, shoot a stream of fire from both hands, and make a small fire explosion by punching the ground. Weaknesses Ultimate Swampfire is shown to be vulnerable to electricity, as seen in Ultimate Aggregor and The Forge of Creation, when Ultimate Aggregor used the same attack twice in both episodes. Unlike Swampfire, Ultimate Swampfire cannot regenerate. History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *Ultimate Swampfire first appeared in The Final Battle: Part 2. Ultimate Swampfire battled Vilgax. Water then poured into the ship as it went underwater and Vilgax turned into his true form. Vilgax then tried to eat Ultimate Swampfire, who turned into Jetray and retreated. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *In Ultimate Aggregor, Ultimate Swampfire and the team break in to take out Aggrebots in Los Soledad, in which he easily defeats them. *In The Forge of Creation, Ultimate Swampfire was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. *In Eye of the Beholder, Ultimate Swampfire fought the Sentinels and three guardians. *In The Big Story, Ultimate Swampfire defeated the Plant Alien. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ultimate Swampfire was aged to dust by Eon. Later, Ben 10,000 restores Ultimate Swampfire. ;Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Ultimate Swampfire was seen confronting Albedo. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Alien Force = ;Ben *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' (first appearance) |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *''Ultimate Aggregor'' (first re-appearance) *''The Forge of Creation'' *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''The Big Story'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' ;Dream *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (cameo) |-|Online Games= *Ultimate Crisis *Ultimate Warrior *Ultimatrix Unleashed Video Games Ben 10: Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Swampfire Cosmic Destruction.png|Ultimate Swampfire in Cosmic Destruction Ult Swampfire gameplay.png|Ultimate Swampfire's strength Ult Swampfire seeds.png|Ultimate Swampfire launching homing fire bombs Ultimate Swampfire flew up the Eiffel Tower to battle Sunder and various Null Void aliens. After defeating him, Ultimate Swampfire grabbed the piece of Potis Altiare Sunder stole and jumped from the collapsing Eiffel Tower. Ultimate Swampfire has fire bombs which he can throw at enemies, by spinning, spread them out around him or launch them at enemies, homing in on them like missiles. He can also launch a flamethrower-like stream of fire from both hands. By punching the ground, Ultimate Swampfire can create a large fire blast. Ultimate Swampfire can fly by launching fire from his palms as jet propulsion. Ultimate Swampfire can knock out enemies with a single punch. Toon Football Ultimate Swampfire is also a toon football player in Toon Football and also the first Ultimate form to be in Toon Football. Project Exonaut In Project Exonaut, Ultimate Swampfire is an available Exosuit at Level 30. He is on the Banzai Squadron team. Naming and Translations Trivia *In a beta Ben 10 action comic cover, Ultimate Swampfire appeared to resemble Heatblast, being red, while the napalm shells were yellow. *Ultimate Swampfire (along with Ultimate Echo Echo) undergoes one of the most drastic physical changes out of all the Ultimate forms. *Almost every time Ultimate Swampfire transforms, he bends his arms at his elbows, and holds them upwards while shouting his name (except in ''The Big Story and in Ben 10,000 Returns). *Ultimate Swampfire is the only Ultimate Form used by Ben to appear before Ultimate Alien. *Ultimate Swampfire is the first Ultimate Form to be used by Ben, and is also a reference to Ben transforming into fire-based aliens first: Heatblast, Swampfire, and now Ultimate Swampfire. See Also *Sentient Ultimate Swampfire Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Males